Treat me Right
by Manu Black
Summary: James ama Lily. Lily ama James, mas não assume isso em público. Cansado com o tratamento dela, James lhe dá um ultimato: ou ela o trata bem ou tudo está terminado. SONGFIC James/Lily


**Capítulo Único – Treat me Right**

**The first night that we met** / _A primeira noite que tivemos_

**I will never forget**/ _Eu nunca vou esquecer_

**Baby you were a star**/ _Querida você era uma estrela_

**Oh, from that point in time**/ _Oh, a partir daquele momento_

**It was always you and I**/ _Sempre era eu e você_

**Shining so beautiful**/ _Brilhando tão linda_

"Lilly!" – James disse, sorrindo, ao entrar na Sala Comunal e encontrar a ruiva lá.

"Potter." – respondeu, indiferente, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia – "O que você quer?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero..." – ele disse sentando-se na mesma poltrona em que ela estava e aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto da moça.

"Potter!" – exclamou, exasperada. Lilly olhou para um lado e depois para outro e continuou – "Nós estamos na Sala Comunal!"

"Eu sei... mas não me importo com isso." – respondeu e antes que a moça pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a beijou.

Inicialmente Lilly resistiu, tentou afastar o rapaz para longe, mas não conseguiu. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e deixou que o beijo fosse aprofundado, cada vez mais.

Até o momento em que um barulho vindo do buraco do retrato fez com que a moça recobrasse a consciência e empurrasse, com toda força, o rapaz para bem longe.

"Boa noite." – uma voz masculina disse.

Tratava-se de Charles Langdon, um sextanista qualquer.

Pelo menos foi isso que James pensou ao vê-lo.

"Boa noite, Langdon." – Lilly disse, escondida atrás do livro de Poções que estivera lendo antes – "Você já deveria estar na cama."

"Desculpe, mas estive cumprindo detenção com o Slughorn." – o rapaz disse com um sorriso de desculpas que parecia muito galante – "Então, o que você e o Potter estão fazendo sozinhos a essa hora da noite?"

"Interessa, Langdon?" – James disse, áspero.

"Ui... está nervosinho, Potter?" – o outro perguntou, um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto.

"Langdon, eu e o Potter não estávamos fazendo nada." – Lilly disse, sem se abalar.

"Como é?" – James disse, confuso.

"Potter só estava me importunando... como sempre." – ela disse, olhando para o sextanista – "Agora, com licença. Vou me deitar." – e saiu.

James continuou na sala, enquanto Charles foi para seu dormitório, um sorriso de presunção estampado no rosto bonito.

O rapaz não entendia porquê Lilly o tratava daquela forma. Eles já estavam envolvidos há alguns meses, para sermos mais exatos, há três meses, após o Baile de Inverno que tivera no fim de ano.

Ele lembrava perfeitamente da noite em que começaram a se envolver. Ela estava muito bonita, trajava um vestido longo, preto, de seda e que deixava um ombro alvo da moça à mostra. A cor do traje contrastava com a pele branca da moça. Para ele, Lilly brilhava como uma estrela no céu.

Eles tinham se encontrado casualmente, já que o par de Lilly mudou de idéia na última hora e acabou indo ao baile com o par de James. Acho que nem é necessário dizer que isso teve um "dedinho" do maroto.

Lilly, inicialmente, não quis ir com o rapaz, mas logo aceitou quando percebeu que não lhe restava opções. Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, eles se beijaram pela primeira vez, escondidos em um canto do Salão Principal. A partir daquele dia, era sempre assim: encontros clandestinos à noite, em locais desertos e, de preferência, escuros.

**Later out with your friends**/ _Depois fora com os amigos_

**You treat me like I'am dead**/ _Você me trata como se eu estivesse morto_

**It was like I'am invisible**/ _Era como se eu fosse invisível_

Agora ele começava a entender porquê Lilly nunca queria encontrá-lo em lugares abertos, claros e com a presença de alguém.

Ela sentia vergonha dele.

Simples.

Não... era pior!

Muito pior!

Ela sentia vergonha por estar apaixonada por ele.

Então tudo fazia sentido... O comportamento frio diante dos amigos... a exigência de sempre chamá-la de Evans em público...

**(I can't let it go)** / _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**That was unforgettable** / _Aquilo foi imperdoável_

**(I can't let it go) **/ _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**I just wanna let you know**/ _Eu só quero que você saiba_

**(I can't let it go)**/ _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**Situations unliveable**/ _Situações impossíveis de se viver_

**(I can't let it go)**/ _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**I can't let it go**/ _Eu não consigo esquecer_

**(I can't let it go)**/ _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

Ah, mas ele não ia deixar que isso continuasse...

Era verdade que James amava Lilly, mas ser humilhado dessa forma era imperdoável. James foi para o dormitório. Deixaria para ter a conversa com ela no dia seguinte... e então ela teria que se decidir.

**So tell me why you say that you want me**/ _Então me diga porquê você diz que me quer_

**When all you ever do girl**/ _Quando tudo que você faz, garota_

**Is push on my buttons**/ _É me ignorar_

**You always bring me down**/ _Você sempre me deixa para baixo_

**In public**/ _Em público_

**When nobody's around**/ _Quando ninguém está por perto_

**You say that you love me**/ _Você diz que me ama_

**Make me say oh, no**/ _Me faz dizer, ah não_

**I see you all alone**/ _Eu vejo você totalmente sozinha_

**I'm half way out the door**/ _Estou a meio passo da porta_

**Unless you turn around**/ _A não ser que você vire_

**And treat me right**/ _E me trate bem_

No dia seguinte, antes da aula de Transfiguração, James teve a oportunidade perfeita para falar com a garota. Ela andava sozinha, um pouco mais a frente do grupo em que ele estava, junto com os outros marotos e algumas meninas. Ele aproveitou que o grupo estava atento a Sirius e saiu de fininho, sem ser percebido.

James puxou o braço de Lilly e a levou até uma sala abandonada. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas o rapaz estava com raiva demais para deixar.

"O que foi, Potter? Enlouqueceu de vez?" – perguntou, massageando o braço.

"Nós precisamos conversar, _Evans_." – James disse, com raiva.

Lilly levou um susto ao ouvir o rapaz chamando-a de maneira tão formal.

"Não gostei da forma que você me tratou ontem, na frente daquele mané." – James disse.

"Ah..." – a ruiva revirou os olhos – "Potter, não seja ridículo!"

"O que foi, Evans?" – James perguntou, aproximando-se da garota – "Por que você me trata tão mal na frente dos outros? Tem vergonha de mim?"

"Potter..." – ela disse tentando sair de perto dele, mas James foi bem mais rápido.

"Responda..." – sussurrou no ouvido dela, roçando os lábios na orelha da moça – "Lilly..."

"Chega, Potter!" – ela exclamou, saindo de perto dele – "Certo. Eu tenho vergonha de aparecer em público com você. Quer dizer, passei seis anos te dispensando, não vai ser agora que as coisas irão mudar!"

"Já mudaram, Evans! Você não percebe?" – ele passou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-os mais – "Você gosta de mim, só é covarde demais para assumir isso."

"Eu não sou covarde!" – gritou, ultrajada.

"É sim..." – afirmou, com raiva – "Tudo bem, então, se é assim que você quer..."

"Espera, Potter..." – Lilly fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – "Nós podemos continuar assim..."

"Não." – disse, o olhar cheio de mágoa – "Ou você me trata bem, assume o que sente, ou então... acabou." – e saiu, sem deixar a moça falar.

**Oh, you got me twisted**/ _Oh, você me deixa tonto_

**Oh, you got me twisted/** _Oh, você me deixa tonto_

**I'm not someone you can just disrespect, oh**/ _Eu não sou alguém que você pode desrespeitar, oh_

**How would you feel if you were in my shoes?**/ _Como você se sentiria se estivesse nos meu lugar?_

**Feelin' used, with a heart bruised**/ _Sentindo-se usado, com o coração partido_

**(I can't let it go)**/_ (eu não consigo esquecer)_

**The situations critical**/ _A situação está crítica_

**(I can't let it go)/**_(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**Relationship is pitiful**/ _O relacionamento está penoso_

**(I can'tlet it go)/** _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**Everything's falling apart**/ _Tudo está desmoronando_

**(I can'tlet it go)**/ _(eu não consigo esquecer)_

**Cause you're so hypocritical**/ _Porque você é tão hipócrita_

James voltou bem tarde para a Sala Comunal.

Não queria vê-la, porque tinha a vã esperança de que ela poderia mudar.

Disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou na Sala Comunal, encontrou o lugar vazio, exceto pela presença de uma única pessoa.

Justamente a pessoa que ele não queria ver.

"Potter." – ela disse quando o viu.

Diferentemente dos outros dias, Lilly não estava estudando.

Parecia que ela estivera sentada ali, esperando por ele.

"Evans." – disse com o máximo de indiferença que conseguiu.

"Quero conversar sobre... ahm... aquela conversa de hoje."

"E o que é?" – o maroto perguntou cruzando os braços na frente do peitoral – "Já decidiu?"

"Seja razoável, Potter." – ela disse, urgente – "Isso não tem o menor cabimento."

"Evans, como você se sentiria se eu, de noite, te agarrasse" – ela corou, mas James não deu importância – "E de dia, na frente dos outros, te humilhasse?"

"Bem, eu entendo."

"Não entende." – disse, nervoso – "Eu me sinto usado... você sabe como é isso?"

"Potter..."

"Tudo bem, no início eu te chamava para sair só para te perturbar, mas agora não é mais assim. O que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro, mas você está acabando com tudo de bom que ainda sinto."

**You know**/ _Você sabe_

**It's wrong to treat me cold**/ _É errado me tratar friamente_

**Have no one to hold**/ _Sem ninguém para abraçar_

**One day I'm gonna say** **goodbye**/ _Uma dia eu direi adeus_

"V-você sente algo p-por mim?" – ela disse, boquiaberta.

Ele a olhou, incrédulo.

"Não... eu gosto de ser maltratado." – sorriu, mas não era um sorriso verdadeiro, era puro sarcasmo – "Já falei que amo você várias vezes, mas você nunca acredita, não é mesmo? Claro que não! Lilly Evans é muito superior a tudo isto! Então, no dia em que você resolver assumir o que sente, nós poderemos ter algo novamente." – ele deu as costas para ela e completou – "Só não demore muito. Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo." – e se foi.

**What's it gonna be**/ _O quê será_

**Girl I'm gonna leave**/ _Garota eu vou sair_

**Unless you turn around**/ _A não ser que você vire_

**And treat me right**/ _E me trate bem_

Passou uma semana inteira sem que James sequer olhasse para Lilly. Ele não a forçaria a nada. Se, por acaso, optasse por não vê-lo mais, então seria assim.

Mesmo que isso machucasse o rapaz profundamente.

Ele andava calmamente pelos corredores do Castelo, após um treino intenso de quadribol. Tudo que desejava era chegar o mais rápido possível ao dormitório para, enfim, descansar.

Estava muito ocupado, sonhando com sua cama, quando sentiu mãos delicadas, porém fortes, puxando-o para dentro de uma sala abandonada. Olhou para os lados, mas a escuridão impediu que visse qualquer coisa, até uma voz bastante conhecida murmurar "_lumus_".

"Ah, você." – disse, indiferente.

"Sim..." – Lily disse, nervosa – "Eu. Tenho uma resposta para você."

"Certo. E qual é?" – James perguntou, ainda fingindo indiferença.

"Eu quero ficar com você." – disse para os sapatos.

Aquela frase foi como música para os ouvidos de James. O coração dele bateu rápido e o rapaz estava pronto para tomar Lily nos braços quando percebeu onde estavam.

Em uma sala escura, escondidos mais uma vez. Lily pensava que poderia enganá-lo, mas bem, ela estava errada.

"Muito bem, Evans." – bateu palmas – "Você quase me enganou."

"O quê?" – disse, confusa – "Por que você está falando isso?"

"Você esperou para falar comigo a sós, sem nenhuma testemunha. Não me julgue tão imbecil, Evans." – James disse com, raiva – "Cansei disso..." – e saiu, deixando a garota sozinha na sala.

Quando chegou no dormitório, jogou-se na cama e decidiu que nunca mais falaria e nem olharia para Lily.

**y-y-you just no good for me**/ _Você simplesmente não é boa pra mim_

**you're no good for me**/ _Você não é boa pra mim_

**you're just no good for me**/ _Você simplesmente não é boa pra mim_

**I know you're no good for me**/ _Eu sei que você não é boa pra mim_

Como já era esperado, Grifinória arrasou Sonserina... 360 x 60.

Os grifinórios, após a partida, comemoraram a vitória com uma festa no Salão Comunal da casa. James, naquele dia, resolveu se divertir. Não pensaria mais em Lilly, pelo contrário, esqueceria a garota com a ajuda do whisky-de-fogo e das inúmeras garotas que estavam prontas para passarem momentos alucinantes com ele.

Já nem sabia mais quem era Lily após algumas horas de consumo excessivo de álcool. Viu? Ele tinha encontrado a cura para todos os seus problemas. E nem tinha como se lembrar da ruiva, quando estava tão bem acompanhado, várias garotas o rodeavam, o tocavam e, ahm, faziam outras coisas mais.

Ele estava no céu, até o momento em que um raio ruivo e furioso atingiu-o, trazendo-o de volta à terra de maneira brutal.

"Potter, saia já daí!" – Lilly gritou, furiosa.

"Ah, Evans, me esquece!" – ele disse, agarrando-se mais a uma quintanista loira que estava sentada em seu colo.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ – Lily gritou, a varinha apontada para a garota loira, que voou para longe do rapaz.

"O que você fez, sua louca?" – James tentou dizer, mas Lily não o ouvia.

A ruiva o puxou, com muita força, mas James se desvencilhou do aperto de ferro dela.

"Você está louca, Evans?" – James gritou, revoltado.

"Não... você é que está! Fazendo essas coisas no meio da Sala Comunal, para todo mundo ver."

Eles não perceberam, mas, lentamente, as pessoas deixaram o que estavam fazendo, para repararem na cena que os dois faziam.

"Ah, Evans... não me diga que você está com ciúme." – James disse, olhando-a com um sorriso sarcástico.

"E se eu estiver?" – ela o encarou, furiosa.

O lugar mergulhou em um silêncio sepulcral.

Todos atentos ao próximo passo dos dois.

"Você está?" – James perguntou novamente, agora sério.

"É engraçado que você viva dizendo que me ama, mas fica saindo com outras, não acha?" – perguntou, com raiva – "Sim... eu estou com ciúme, porque eu gosto de você. E se queria esconder o que acontecia entre nós era culpa sua. Você sempre está cheio de mulheres, cada dia uma diferente, como vou saber se comigo é diferente?" – ela se afastou do rapaz e completou – "Mas agora não importa mais."

James estava atônito, não sabia como agir.

Não sabia se era obra do whisky-de-fogo, mas Lily acabara de se declarar para ele.

Ele aproximou-se da garota.

"Lily." – tocou o ombro dela que sacudia levemente e percebeu que a ruiva chorava.

Ela o encarou e quando os olhares se encontraram não foi necessária mais nenhuma palavra. Lily aproximou-se dele, anulando a distância que havia entre os dois e o beijou, como nunca fizera antes, expressando todo o amor que sentia por ele.

Foi o necessário para que James soubesse que, dali em diante, Lily sempre o trataria bem.

MUITO bem.

**Just treat me right**/ _Só me trate bem_

**Just treat me right**/ _Só me trate bem_

**Say that you want me**/ _Diga que me quer_

**Just treat me right**/ _Só me trate bem_

**Just treat me right**/ _Só me trate bem_

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Essa é a minha primeira fic James/Lily e eu estou muito nervosa, é como pisar em um terreno totalmente desconhecido.

Espero realmente que gostem...

A música é "Treat me Right" e quem canta é o grupo Backstreet Boys. Tirei a letra e a tradução do site de músicas do terra, qualquer erro, é de quem traduziu.

Quero dar essa fic a minha querida amiga ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, se estou de volta é por causa dela. Obrigada por tudo, amiga.

Espero reviews...

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**#**

**N.B.B.: **Ai que emotion!! Uma fic em minha homenagem!! E eu nem mereço, já que fiz tudo por interesse!!! hahahahahaha!!! Queria minha amiga de volta o mais rápido possível!! Aliás, Bee, que fic ótema!! Nem parece que você nunca escreveu uma T/L!!! O.O

Por isso, GENTEM!!!!!!!!!! Vamos comentar muito!!! A Manu merece!!! Comemoração pela volta!!! :D

Amo todos vocês!!! \o/

Beijos!!!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


End file.
